clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ditto (chemical)
Ditto is an evil mixture that was invented by Leopard Seals. There are three kinds of ditto: Ditto A, Ditto B, and Ditto C. Effects In order of most severe to least severe, as follows: *Ditto A causes complete paralyzation and, in rare cases, submissiveness (i.e. "Yes, Master") to anyone, even your worst enemy. Happyface141 and King Triskelle are immune to this sort of Ditto. *Ditto B causes hyperactivity, amnesia, insanity, and overall weirdness. Explorer 767 and Barkjon are immune to this form of ditto. *Ditto C causes knowledge overflow and geekiness. Think of it as maximum overload. Fred 676 and the Dorkugese are immune to this form of ditto. History Ditto has a currently unknown history. The two Snell-Libros are currently doing extensive research on the substance. For some reason, a solution of Ditto C in water is a great adhesive. The only research plant for Ditto was in the village of Pingko. It blew up. Plans for a new Ditto Plant are being discussed. Uses All Ditto is used in different ways, but Penghis Khan likes to bribe people with it. Ditto A Ditto A has many different uses. Here is a list: * Used in minute amounts in the Snow Ball Gun. Specifically, it is added to the water that is frozen as the gun's ammo, allowing the modified snowball to stun an opponent for 30 seconds (see Snow Ball Gun article). * Used to preserve valuable objects, like the CyberGemz and Explorer's Crown. Much like formaldehyde. * Used like dry ice, to make green mist in movie special effects. HollySnow orders a lot of Ditto A due to this. Ditto B Ditto B doesn't have any current commercial use, but could potentially used as a pharmaceutic drug. It is being tested as an ingredient in energy drinks and pills, due to its, er, stimulating properties. Ditto C An aqueous solution of Ditto C works as a superior adhesive that can stick anything to, well, anything! This adhesive was used in the construction of Dorkugal's wooden skyscraper, the Googolplex, and is currently being mass-produced by the Dorkugese, since they are the only penguins besides Fred who are immune to the substance. Ditto C is also being tested as a knowledge booster, though all the test subjects came out saying "The square root of -1 is i" repeatedly. Properties Ditto A always appears as a yellow-green fluid (liquid or gas). It has a melting point of 100 degrees Celsius (212 Fahrenheit). It is also highly flammable (see Pingko Disaster). Ditto B is always found as a sticky, clay-like solid, or a thick brown liquid. It has a melting point of 37 degrees Celsius (96.8 degrees Fahrenheit). Ditto C is a grey, sugar-like powder. When it is dissolved in water, it beomes a very sticky paste that can stick metal to metal. This paste was implemented in the design of Dorkugal's Wooden Skyscraper. Images Image:Ditto1.GIF|Ditto A in a test tube. Image:Ditto2.GIF|Ditto B in a flask. Image:Ditto3.GIF|Ditto C in a sample tube. Image:Wow....png|An explosion from the Pingko Disaster, caused by the rapid combustion of Ditto A and B. Image:Pingko.gif|A scene of the Ditto Explosion Recipe Making Ditto is quite simple, but few know how. WARNING:'''THE FOLLOWING INFO IS CLASIFIED!!! DO NOT ATTEMPT AT HOME!!! Ingredients * Crushed Ditto Root * Water * Tapioca Pudding After this, the ingredients vary depending on the Ditto type. Ditto A * All the Actinoids * All the Halogens Ditto B * 200 kg Sucrose * 50 kg Fructose * 150 kg Glucose * 100 kg Caffeine Ditto C * Pie filling & pie crust * 8000 bits * 2000 bytes Process Ditto A # Crush ⅔ of a cup of Fresh Ditto Root. # Boil a pot of water. Add the tapioca pudding. # Condense the halogens, then pour them into the pot. # Add the crushed Ditto Root. # Take the pot off the heat and pour into a blender. # Blend for 5-10 minutes or until liquefied. Ditto B # Crush ⅔ of a cup of Fresh Ditto Root. # Boil a pot of water. Add the tapioca pudding. # Dunk all the sugar in the pot first. # Stir slowly while gradually adding the caffeine. # Let the mixture rest for 2-4 minutes. # Take off heat and stir until mixture gains a syrupy quality. Ditto C # Crush ⅔ of a cup of Fresh Ditto Root. # Put in food processor and gradually add the pie crust. # Put mixture in blender. Add water, pie filling, bits, and bytes until mixture gains a syrupy appearance. # Boil until the water evaporates and the substance looks like molasses. Add the tapioca pudding. # Let dry for about 2-4 hours. Category:Items